<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mit Entschuldigung an Mom, Gott und eine Menge anderer Leute, die ich nie getroffen habe by krystian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353845">Mit Entschuldigung an Mom, Gott und eine Menge anderer Leute, die ich nie getroffen habe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystian/pseuds/krystian'>krystian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Codependency, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Night Terrors, POV Second Person, Possession, Post-Game(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route, Reader is Frisk (Undertale), Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystian/pseuds/krystian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>„Oh, wem mache ich hier eigentlich etwas vor, er hat dich doch so oder so gehasst, nicht wahr? Natürlich wart ihr keine Freunde. Niemand ist mit Leuten wie uns befreundet, Frisky, außer sie wollen etwas von uns haben. Und du gibst ihm einfach, was er will, oder etwa nicht? Alles, das du tun musst ist alle am Leben zu lassen, nur damit er so tut, als würde er sich um dich kümmern. Ist das nicht gerecht, Frisk? Ist das nicht gut genug für dich, Frisk? Denkst du etwa, du verdienst mehr, Frisk?“</p><p>Du stehst auf. </p><p>[Übersetzung]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Frisk &amp; Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mit Entschuldigung an Mom, Gott und eine Menge anderer Leute, die ich nie getroffen habe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227658">With Apologies to Mom, God, and a Bunch of Other People I Never Met</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian">Polyhexian</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh hey, yeah, it's me. I read this work not too long ago and I really enjoyed it so I wanted to share it with other people and I thought translating it would be a good idea. The original is - obviously - a lot better (and I can say that with confidence because German sentences just always drag on way too long and there are too many commas and no gender-neutral terms) so you should go and read that if you haven't! and a big thanks to the original author for letting me translate their work! it's been some time since i last translated anything so i hope i didn't get too rusty. enjoy :)</p><p>if the author - at some point in time - wants me to take this down, please don't be afraid to contact me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Du hast Nachtschrecken, wenn du schläfst; du träumst davon, wie die Berge von Staub durch deine Finger gleiten und wie deine Wangen vom Lächeln schmerzen. Du hast ein Messer in der Gürtellinie deiner Hose, und die Welt ist so leer wie du. Zwischen den Träumen flüstert Chara in deine Seele, fleht um Leben, um Gnade. <em>Bitte, Frisk, ich will doch nur leben, ich will nur noch für ein paar Momente existieren, bitte Frisk, lass mich deinen Körper nur für einen Moment ausleihen, nur lang genug um Mamas Kuchen noch einmal zu essen, lang genug, um ihr zu sagen, dass es mir leidtut, bitte Frisk, hab Gnade, bitte.</em></p><p>Du wachst auf, wie immer auf die Taste für <em>Kampf </em>einhämmernd, aber du hast deine ATK so sehr wie nur menschenmöglich abgeschwächt und so piekst du nur mit deinen Fingern in seine Rippen ohne Schaden anzurichten, schwach, mit schorfbedeckten Knöchel vom letzten Mal, als du allein geschlafen hast.</p><p>Er wacht auch auf als du ihn berührst, genauso gewaltsam wie du, und du bist dazu gezwungen, deine Beine zurückzuziehen und rückwärts zu stolpern, den Knochen ausweichend die auf die Matratze niederregnen und das Bettlaken zerreißen wie nasses Papier. Dein erster, irrationaler Gedanke ist, dass du nun schon wieder neue Bettwäsche kaufen musst, und dann kniest du auf dem Fußboden und stellst Blickkontakt her und er ist schon halb vom Bett runter, nach dir greifend, ein knochiger Arm ausgestreckt, mit geballten Händen und schimmernden, blauen Lichtern von Seelenmagie, die um ihn herumzucken, und du kannst es in deinem Hals spüren, kannst es kaum unterdrücken während es sich an deine Halsader presst.</p><p>Ihr keucht beide und du bleibst für ein paar Sekunden so sitzen, seine eine, flackernde Pupille anstarrend bevor er wieder zu sich kommt und seine Augen wieder ihre beruhigende weiße Farbe in der Größe von Nadelstichen annehmen und seine Hand sinkt.</p><p>Du krabbelst zurück auf die zerstörte Matratze, die nicht einmal von einem Rahmen oder einer Boxspringbasis gehalten wird, sondern einfach nur irgendwie auf dem Boden liegt, in eine Ecke des Raumes gedrängt, denn die Matratzen halten nie lang, und dann gehst du dein Manuskript durch.</p><p>„Es ist der siebente November,“ sagst du, „wir sind nun seit fünf Jahren auf der Oberfläche, und jeder ist am Leben. Papyrus ist im Erdgeschoss, im anderen Schlafzimmer. Das ist dein Haus. Ich werde nicht resetten.“</p><p>„dein name ist frisk,“ seufzt er, sich an dir festhaltend, seine Finger in die Rückseite deiner Jacke drückend, die Jacke, von der Mama nicht mehr will, dass du in ihr schläfst, und du vergräbst dein Gesicht in seinem Shirt, atmest den zucker- und kohleartigen Geruch seiner Magie ein und kneifst deine Augen zusammen. „in dieser timeline hast du niemanden getötet. du hast alles richtiggemacht, und chara kriegt dich nicht.“</p><p>Du schmiegst dich an ihn, als könne er dich vor irgendetwas beschützen, und du kannst seinen merkwürdigen, unnötigen Atem auf deinem Haar spüren. „und ich hasse dich nicht,“ beendet er seinen Satz. Endlich kannst du wieder normal atmen.</p><p>„Ich werde nie wieder resetten,“ flüsterst du, und dein Gesicht ist in seiner Jacke vergraben also hat er dich wahrscheinlich nicht gehört, aber es ist ein Teil deines Manuskripts, und deshalb weiß er, was du gesagt hast und endlich, endlich entspannt er sich, also so richtig, nicht diese falsche Art von Entspannung von der er so tut, als sei sie echt, als ob du aus dieser Entfernung nicht die Anspannung und die Angst in seinem Knochenmark fühlen könntest.</p><p>Am Tag geht es dir nie so schlecht. Mit der Sonne auf deinem Gesicht kannst du Chara so einfach vergessen, die Dinge, die Chara mit deinen Händen den Leuten angetan hat, die du liebst, und dir selbst. Die Welt ist sanft und dunkel, und diese klammernde Art von Dunkelheit lässt sich in den weniger entschlossenen Teilen deiner müden Seele nieder und bringt dich dazu, dass du dich erinnerst. Du schläfst nie gut.</p><p>Sans auch nicht, aber in Mamas Haus schläfst du trotzdem besser. Du bist dir ziemlich sicher, dass auch er allein besser schläft, mit weniger Geschrei und ohne den Drang, sich gegenseitig umzubringen, aber du weißt auch, dass wenn du bei Mama schläfst und weinend aufwachst, die Angst nicht verschwindet. Sie bleibt den ganzen Tag hinter deinen Rippen, erstickt dein Herz und deine Seele und deine Stimme und es dauert zu lange an und das Verlangen von damals, als du noch nicht an Mt. Ebott dachtest, dass die Welt sich ohne dich weiterdreht, kommt wieder und du musst, du musst das hier tun. Du musst von irgendjemandem, der auf dieselbe echte, schmerzhafte, instinktive Art und Weise deine Angst versteht, erinnert werden. Mama versteht es nicht.</p><p>Du wünschtest sie würde es tun. Du weißt, was sie denkt; dass Sans dich nur ausnutzt oder dass du Dinge tust, die ein 15-jähriges Kind noch nicht turn sollte, aber du willst ihr nicht sagen, dass das nicht der Fall ist, denn eigentlich willst du es selbst gar nicht wahrhaben. Du willst diese Konversation nicht führen und du willst nicht erklären müssen, warum du es tust. Du willst ihr nicht sagen, dass du weißt, wie ihr Staub auf deinen Schuhen aussieht. Du kannst es nicht. Du wirst es nicht tun. Sie würde es nicht verstehen. Du willst nicht, dass sie es versteht, zumindest nicht richtig. Du willst nicht, dass sie die Schmerzen empfindet, die du und Sans fühlen.  </p><p>Du atmest gleichmäßig ein und aus und mit jedem zittrigen Seufzer verlässt die Furcht dich ein wenig mehr und die Versprechen der Realität erfüllen dich erneut, sanft und vertraut. Du schläfst wieder ein, an seine Rippen gedrückt, und hoffst, dass du das hier vielleicht eines Tages nicht mehr brauchen wirst, aber im Moment ist es noch so, also bist du froh, dass du es hast.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Der Weg zur Bushaltestelle ist frisch und kühl an diesem Nachmittag im Herbst, das mit Raureif bedeckte Gras knirscht unter deinen Füßen wie nasses Glas. Du wirst bald 16 und Papyrus hat versprochen dir zu zeigen wie man fährt, und seit einiger Zeit schaust du dir nun Autos im Internet an. Mama und Asgore und Undyne haben gesagt, dass sie alle einen Teil des Geldes beisteuern würden, damit du dir kaufen kannst, was du möchtest, obwohl deine Anstellung als Botschafter ziemlich gut bezahlt wird. Alphys hat sogar gesagt, dass sie es upgraden würde, damit es richtig cool aussieht, und du bist dir nicht sicher, ob du wirklich so etwas Auffälliges möchtest, vielleicht doch eher einen Minivan, damit du dir keine Sorgen machen musst, ob Asgore mit seinen Hörnern reinpasst, aber du schätzt das Angebot dennoch.  </p><p>Du schaust dir Bilder auf deinem Handy an als du den Fußgängerübergang betrittst, und du bemerkst den blauen 2004er Cavalier nicht (du erkennst ihn von Kelley Blue Book, denn du mochtest seinen Kraftstoffverbrauch und Preispunkt und hattest ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, dir entweder den oder ein nachfolgendes Modell zu kaufen) bis es zu spät ist und du bist schon fast auf der anderen Straßenseite und das Auto ist zu schnell und du siehst das Bushaltestellenschild, grün und weiß auf der anderen Straßenseite und ein Pärchen reißt ruckartig die Köpfe in deine Richtung während die Reifen des Cavaliers auf dem Asphalt quietschen, und dann erfasst das Auto dich.</p><p>Deine Seele zerspringt beim Aufprall.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Du hast deinen Speicherpunkt zweimal geladen seit du den Untergrund mit deiner neuen Familie verlassen hast. Das erste Mal konntest du es noch als selbstlos abspielen; eine Blamage während einer politischen Diskussion, die du nicht wirklich verstanden hattest, ein Vorschlag deinerseits an den du dich nicht einmal erinnerst, der die Verhandlungen aber zum Stillstand gebracht hatte. Du hattest deinen Speicherpunkt von diesem Morgen geladen und es nochmal probiert, aber besser, und alles war in Ordnung gewesen. Sans hatte zwei Tage lang nicht mit dir gesprochen und als du bereit warst, weinend vor ihm zusammenzubrechen und um seine Vergebung zu flehen, war er an Mamas Türschwelle aufgetaucht mit einer Ausgabe von <em>Und täglich grüßt das Murmeltier </em>und einem Lächeln und bestand auf einem Familienfilmeabend. Er hatte kein Wort verloren über das, was geschehen war, aber du hattest die Aussage trotzdem verstanden.</p><p>Für das zweite Mal hast du keine Entschuldigung, denn es war einfach nur <em>grausam</em>. Du magst es nicht, darüber nachzudenken, aber es war das letzte Mal. Sans hatte irgendein Mädchen übers Internet kennengelernt, das er tatsächlich zu mögen schien, und als sie ihn besuchen kam wurdest du aus dem Haus gescheucht und musstest bei Mama bleiben. Du warst nach einem Nachtschrecken aufgewacht mit der Erinnerung an sein Blut auf deinen Händen und du warst so wütend, <em>so wütend, </em>dass du deinen Speicherpunkt von vor eine Woche geladen hattest.</p><p>Du kamst in Mamas Haus zu dir und für einen triumphalen Moment fühltest du eine kranke Art verbitterten, hasserfüllten Stolzes, als ob er es <em>verdient </em>hätte, und dann kam die Schuld über dich wie eine Welle. Du hattest die nächsten zehn Minuten über der Toilette verbracht, deine Schuld und deine Seele aus dem Leib kotzend bis du seine Turnschuhe auf der Treppe gehört hattest, nicht seine Hausschuhe und du wusstest, dass du Scheiße gebaut hattest, und als die Tür aufgerissen wurde war er so wütend auf dich, wie er es sonst nur in anderen Leben gewesen war.</p><p>Du hast ihn angesehen, erbärmlich mitten in der Nacht über der Toilette schluchzend, mit Erbrochenem in deinen Haaren und seine Gesichtszüge waren auf eine Art und Weise weich geworden, von der du nicht wusstest, dass es passieren konnte und ihr beide verbrachtet den Rest der Nacht auf dem Fußboden deines Badezimmers. Er hielt dir deine Haare aus dem Gesicht während du damit beschäftigt warst, deinen Magen zu entleeren und du hast – einmal – gesagt, dass es dir leidtut, nur ein einziges Mal, und er sagte, er wüsste es bereits und am Morgen ging er runter um Mama dabei zu helfen Pfannkuchen zu machen während du duschtest und versuchtest, die Schuld und den Selbsthass von deiner Haut zu schrubben bis sie genauso rot war wie deine Seele, aber sie war immer noch da.</p><p>Du kommst im Sonnenlicht zu dir, das Gefühl von Wärme auf deinen Haaren und ein blauer, wolkenloser Himmel auf dich herablächelnd. Für einen Moment bist du dir nicht sicher, wo genau du bist, und dann erinnerst du dich daran, dass es der fünfte Jahrestag der Wiederkehr ist, dann, als du die weißen Plastikklapptische auf dem Gehweg erblickst, bedeckt mit Schneckenkuchen und Burger aus Glitzer und Wasserwürstchen – du hattest fast ausversehen gespeichert, als du sahst, wie glücklich alle waren und du dachtest, dass du diesen Moment für immer bewahren wolltest.</p><p>Mettatons Band spielt auf der Bühne am Ende des Feldes irgendetwas, an das du dich nur vage erinnerst und Shyrens Stimme schwebt über die Menge von Zuhörern und Mama und 01 klatschen während Alphys und Undyne versuchen, irgendeinen lustigen Tanz im Gras aufzuführen, aber Alphys ist nicht wirklich koordiniert und Undyne lehnt sich ab und zu herunter, um einen Kuss auf ihr Gesicht zu drücken, was sie nur noch mehr verwirrt, und du kannst dich nicht genau daran erinnern, wo Sans ist, aber du kannst immer noch den Aufprall fühlen, der deine Knochen wie Zahnstocher unter deiner Haut zersplittern ließ und-</p><p>Hinter dir ertönt Geklapper und Flüstern, und du drehst dich um, ruckweise, immer noch verwirrt, und dort ist er. Unter einem der Essenszelte stehend, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt mit kleinen Rauchfahnen blauer Energie um ihn herum, an die du dich gerade so noch erinnern kannst, ein halbvoller Pappteller auf dem Boden vor seinen Füßen. Er starrt dich an mit Hass in seinen Augenhöhlen und die Leute starren schon. Du kannst dich nicht dazu bringen, deinen Körper zu bewegen, dein Skelett ist innerlich festgefroren, aber er stampft rüber zu dir mit kaum unterdrückter Wut in seinem Auge und packt dich bei der Hand. Die Leute starren als er dich praktisch in Richtung des Parkplatzes wegzerrt, außerhalb der Sicht der Party, aber niemand folgt euch.</p><p>„was. hast. du <em>gemacht</em>?“ zischt er, deine Hand fallen lassend und seine eigene wieder zur Faust ballend. Du kannst praktisch das Leid und die Panik in seiner Stimme hören und du hasst, dass du ihm das hier schon wieder angetan hast. Du hattest es versprochen. Du hattest es ihm versprochen. </p><p>„Es tut mir leid-“ stotterst du ohne ihm in die Augen zu schauen, „Ich wollte nicht- es war- ich habe nicht aufgepasst-“</p><p>„du hast <em>ausversehen</em> resettet?“ spottet er, und er sieht so wütend aus. Du hast ihn noch nie so wütend erlebt. Nicht in diesem Leben.</p><p>„Nein! Ja. Ich habe nicht <em>resettet</em>,“ sagst du und schaust deine Hände an. Sie sind sauber. die Haut intakt, „Ich denke- ich denke, dass ich- dass ich <em>gestorben</em> bin,“ sagst du, obwohl du dir nicht sicher bist. Er erstarrt.</p><p>„oh,“ sagt er, „oh. <em>oh</em>. scheiße.“</p><p>„Nein, nein-“ sagst du, als seine Schultern nach unten sacken und seine Augen wieder normal werden, „Nein, ich- es tut mir leid, ich war nicht- ich habe nicht- ich habe den Speicherpunkt geladen bevor mir überhaupt klar wurde, was ich gemacht habe, es war- ich weiß, dass ich es nicht hätte tun sollen, es tut mir leid- ich weiß- ich weiß, dass wir keine Freunde sind, ich wollte es nicht tun, Sans, ich-“</p><p>Ihr seid beide gleich groß, und deshalb folgst du ihm als er seinen Körper schwerer werden lässt und auf den Boden sinkt, verzweifelt und verängstigst, dass er jetzt nicht mehr mit dir sprechen wird, und dann sitzt ihr beide auf dem warmen Asphalt, eure Stirnen aneinandergepresst. Er zittert.</p><p>„scheiße. <em>natürlich</em> denkst du das,“ flüstert er, „kleines, nein, wir- wir sind freunde. ich hätte nicht so wütend werden sollen.“</p><p>„Ich habe es dir versprochen,“ sagst du, und du kannst die Tränen hinter deinen Augen fühlen aber sie kommen nicht, „ich habe es dir versprochen.“</p><p>„ja, ich weiß,“ sagt er, seine Finger auf dem Boden durchknetend. Du kannst hören, wie seine Knochen auf dem Asphalt entlangschaben und fragst dich, ob es wohl wehtut. „es war ein unfall. es ist in ordnung.“</p><p>Du zitterst für eine Minute bis du hörst, wie Fußstapfen näherkommen; du lehnst dich zurück, halbherzig mit dem Ärmel über deine Nase wischend. Er legt seine Hände auf seinen Schoß und tut so, als würde er mit seinem Handy spielen bis ihr wieder allein seid und dann rappelt er sich auf und reicht dir eine Hand um dir aufzuhelfen. Du ergreifst sie.</p><p>„lass uns ein paar dieser Apostrophe-Hotdogs holen, in Ordnung, buddy?“ sagt er, und du nickst stumm, erbärmlich. Mama merkt, dass du durcheinander bist als du zurückkommst, aber du kannst ihr den Grund trotzdem nicht nennen.</p><p>Diese Nacht bleibst du bei Mama, und sie scheint glücklich darüber. Es ist schon eine Zeit lang her, dass du in deinem eigenen Bett geschlafen hast, und du hattest vergessen, wie gemütlich es war – eine wache Matratze mit einem hübschen Bettlaken und einer echten Steppdecke und einem dieser Memory-Foam-Kissen, die du so sehr mochtest. Es ist bedeckt mit Kuscheltieren, die Mama für dich gekauft hat und die du jetzt sanft zur Seite rückst, denn es sind viele und du willst sie nicht aus deinem Bett schmeißen, aber du musst auch irgendwie unter die Bettdecke kommen.</p><p>Du klammerst dich an dein Kissen und zitterst in der Dunkelheit, trotz der angenehmen Wärme dieses Sommerabends und als dein Handy auf dem Nachttisch vibriert willst du es ignorieren, aber du kannst nicht.</p><p><em>kommst du</em>, hat Sans geschrieben. Du willst nein sagen, aber du kannst nicht. Du umklammerst dein Handy und versuchst zu schlafen, aber zehn Minuten später vibriert es erneut, <em>ich bin nicht wütend. </em>Aber das ist er, und das weißt du auch. Natürlich ist er wütend. Warum würde er es nicht sein? Warum <em>sollte </em>er es nicht sein? Und selbst wenn, er versucht nur dich zu beschwichtigen, dir dieselbe Art von missgönnender Nettigkeit zu zeigen, die er immer vorgibt, denn er weiß, dass du sein Leben ruinieren kannst, er weiß, dass du ihn töten kannst, ihn und alle anderen, und, dass du sie alle wieder in den Untergrund schicken kannst aus einer vorübergehenden, kindlichen Laune heraus.</p><p>Er hat Angst vor dir.</p><p>Und warum sollte er auch keine Angst haben. Du bist ein Monster, nach jeder Definition, die das Wort besaß, bevor du tatsächlich ein Monster kennenlerntest. Nein, du bist sogar schlimmer als ein Monster. Du bist menschlich.</p><p>Dein Handy vibriert schon wieder und du schaltest es aus und schiebst es von deinem Bett herunter, dein Gesicht in deine Kissen drückend und versuchend, die Schluchzer, die in deiner Kehle feststecken, zurückzuhalten, denn du bist zu alt, um deswegen noch zu weinen.</p><p><em>Nein, </em>sagt die Stimme in deinem Kopf, die dich hasst, <em>geh ran, geh zu ihm, vielleicht ist heute Nacht die Nacht, in der er aufwacht und dich umbringt, und wäre das nicht fair!</em></p><p>Dein Bauch tut weh, genauso wie deine Augen und du kannst nicht mehr durch die Nase atmen, denn sie ist verstopft. Du zitterst, immer noch deine Kissen umklammernd, und versuchst die Stimme, die in deinem Hinterkopf immer lauter wird, auszublenden. <em>Geh und bring ihn um und dann lade den Speicherpunkt erneut, </em>sagt sie, <em>vielleicht wird er dann verstehen, warum du es getan hast und dich nicht dafür hassen! Oh, wem mache ich hier eigentlich etwas vor, er hat dich doch so oder so gehasst, nicht wahr? Natürlich wart ihr keine Freunde. Niemand ist mit Leuten wie uns befreundet, Frisky, außer sie wollen etwas von uns haben. Und du gibst ihm einfach, was er will, oder etwa nicht? Alles, das du tun musst ist alle am Leben zu lassen, nur damit er so tut, als würde er sich um dich kümmern. Ist das nicht </em>gerecht<em>, Frisk? Ist das nicht </em>gut genug<em> für dich, Frisk? Denkst du etwa, du </em>verdienst<em> mehr, Frisk?</em></p><p>Du stehst auf.</p><p>Du ziehst deine Stiefel an. Du gehst nach unten. Mama sitzt an ihrem Schreibtisch, die letzten Lehrpläne für das kommende Semester im September vorbereitend, und sie schaut dich an durch ihre Lesebrille als du die mit Teppich belegte Treppe heruntertapst und den Holzfußboden im Foyer betrittst.</p><p>„Frisk, mein Kind, geht es dir gut?“ sagt sie, und du weißt, dass sie weiß, dass es dir nicht gut geht.</p><p>„Ich gehe zu Sans,“ sagst du, und du kannst sehen, wie sehr es sie verletzt. Du weißt nicht, was du sonst noch sagen sollst. Sie steht auf und umarmt dich.</p><p>„Okay, Frisk,“ sagt sie, „ich liebe dich.“</p><p>„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Mama,“ sagst du und schlingst deine Arme um ihren warmen, felligen Hals. Sie löst die Umarmung als erstes.</p><p>„Soll ich dich fahren?“ fragt sie, obwohl sie die Antwort kennt.</p><p>„Nein,“ sagst du, „es sind nur zehn Minuten zu Fuß. Die frische Luft wird mit guttun.“</p><p>„Okay…“ sagt sie und öffnet dir die Tür. Die Sterne scheinen hell. „Pass auf dich auf, mein Kind.“</p><p>Du trittst hinaus in die Nacht und steuerst Sans‘ Haus an, und als du um die Ecke gebogen bist und du weißt, dass Mama dich ab jetzt nicht mehr durch das Fenster sehen kann, drehst du dich um und läufst in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Du gehst an der Bushaltestelle vorbei, zitternd, aber du hältst nicht an.</p><p>Du läufst bis Chara müde und ruhig wird und du auf dem Aussichtspunkt eines Berges stehst, der nicht Mt. Ebott ist. Es ist nur eine dieser kleinen Haltebuchten am Straßenrand- die erste auf dieser Straße, zu Fuß eine Stunde von deinem Haus am Rande der Stadt entfernt. Die Aussicht ist wunderschön, auch wenn die Haltebucht nicht besonders weit oben liegt. Die Klippe fällt steil ab und ist hoch und steinig und sie hat dich immer schon nervös gemacht, denn das Geländer, an das Sans sich gerne lehnt um die Aussicht zu genießen, ist unstabil und aus Holz.</p><p>Du lehnst dich an einen der Pfeiler und schaust nach unten, den womöglichen Weg, den man fallen könnte, betrachtend. Es ist ziemlich hoch und du bist dir sicher ein Fall wäre tödlich, aber du hast schon so einiges Merkwürdiges überlebt, also bist du dir nicht ganz sicher. Du setzt dich auf die Bank beim rechten Parkplatz, dort, wo der Wanderweg beginnt und bist genervt von der Feuchtigkeit des Holzes, verursacht durch den frühmorgendlichen Tau.</p><p>Du wendest deine Augen von der Aussicht ab und schaust dir lieber das Feld aus Sternen über deinem Kopf an, denn hier oben gibt es keine Lichtverschmutzung. Die unheimliche Weite des Alls nimmt dir jedes Mal den Atem.</p><p>Du denkst daran, wie traurig alle wären, wenn du sterben würdest und versuchst, dich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass das hier eine schlechte Idee ist, denn du weißt einfach, dass es schlecht ist. Mama wäre am Boden zerstört. Alphys konnte noch nie gut mit Trauer umgehen. Vielleicht würden sogar deine biologischen Eltern sich um dich sorgen.</p><p>Aber die Vorstellung ist verdorben von dem Wissen, dass du ihre Leben mit deiner Existenz ruinierst. Du kannst nicht aufhören zu resetten, obwohl du es willst. Du willst nicht sterben, also tust du es nicht. Vielleicht wird irgendwann jeder, den du liebst, wie Sans werden. Sie werden anfangen sich zu erinnern, an immer mehr und mehr, und sie werden in der Nacht schreiend und weinend aufwachen, die Einsamkeit fürchtend, die Gesellschaft anderer fürchtend, verängstigt.</p><p>Du bist dir nicht mal sicher wo du hingehen wirst, wenn du stirbst. Chara ist offensichtlich nirgendwo so richtig hingegangen in Anbetracht des Geschreis in deinem Hinterkopf, dass du aufgeben sollst um Chara eine Chance zu geben, wenn du schon nicht leben willst, und für eine Sekunde fragst du dich, ob du und Chara an den gleichen Ort gehen werdet, oder ob Chara überhaupt Chara ist, oder nur eine Erinnerung oder irgendetwas anderes. Irgendwie willst du es tun, nur um zu sehen, was passiert, wenn du verschwindest.</p><p>Du rollst dich auf der Bank zusammen und ziehst deine Kapuze über den Kopf, deinen Ellbogen unter deine Schläfe klemmend und die Augen schließend. Du wirst eine Nacht darüber schlafen.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Licht fällt durch die offenen Fenster in der Halle, und du kannst Vögel und leichten Wind dort draußen hören. Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag, und er ist auch da. Du weißt, dass er es ist. Du willst ihn tot sehen. Naja, vielleicht willst du ihn weniger tot sehen, sondern eher bis zum Tod mit ihm kämpfen, denn das macht am meisten Spaß. In deinen Haaren ist Staub und in deinem Herzen Hass.</p><p>Er bewegt sich zuerst, ein Gestöber aus Knochen und Explosionen, denen du mit erfahrenen Bewegungen ausweichst, wie einen Tanz, den du hundertmal schon getanzt hast. Das hast du gewissermaßen auch. Er ist nicht glücklich, trotz seines festgefrorenen Grinsens. Gewalt folgt seinen Händen und Augen und du tanzt immer vorneweg, zwischen den Säulen aus Licht und Stein hindurch, so als ob du dies für immer durchhalten könntest. Er wird müde.</p><p>Er bietet dir eine Umarmung an und deine Finger versteifen sich um den Griff deines alten Messers und es liegt bequem in deiner Hand, und als du von der Bank auf den weichen Erdboden fällst schnappst du nach Luft, deine Fingernägel scharren im Dreck um das Geschrei in deinem Kopf auszublenden, lauter als sonst, wütender als sonst, sehr viel verzweifelter als sonst. Es dauert mehrere Minuten, bis du es komplett verdrängt hast.</p><p>Als du dich endlich aufsetzt, den Dreck aus deiner Jacke klopfend, blicken deine Augen auf den Horizont. Es ist kurz nach Sonnenaufgang, und der Morgen ist orange-pink, ein trüber Nebel hängt über den Bergen. Du schaust ihm eine Minute zu und kletterst dann auf die Bank und ziehst deine Schuhe aus, sie vorsichtig unter die Bank stellend.</p><p>Du näherst dich der hölzernen Barriere und atmest die saubere Bergluft tief ein. Es ist frisch, selbst im August, und du kannst den Morgentau und ein entferntes Feuer schmecken. Du kletterst über die Abzäunung hinüber und stehst am Rande der Klippe, deine Füße in den Socken platt gegen das Gras gepresst.</p><p>Wenn du nicht sterben willst, dann wirst du es auch nicht. Das weißt du aus Erfahrung. Aber wenn du überzeugt bist, überzeugt davon, hierdurch die letzte verbleibende Bedrohung für das Glück und das Leben deiner Freunde zu besiegen, dann kannst du es. Das weißt du. Du kannst es in deiner Seele fühlen, genauso sehr wie du Charas Geschrei über dem Geraschel der Bäume unter dir hören kannst. Du atmest tief und langsam ein. Heute war kein guter Tag, aber insgesamt hattest du ein gutes Leben gehabt. Du hattest mehr von deinem Leben gehabt, als du je so wirklich erwartet hattest- eine echte, dich liebende Familie und gute Freunde, und vielleicht ist das genug, und das wäre in Ordnung.</p><p>Du schließt deine Augen. Es ist in Ordnung. Das hier ist in Ordnung. Dir geht es gut.</p><p>„frisk!“</p><p>Du zuckst plötzlich zusammen aufgrund des unerwarteten Rufes und wirbelst herum- er ist da, dich mit kläglichem Entsetzen anstarrend, sein übliches, knochiges Grinsen ersetzt durch ein untypisches Stirnrunzeln; er sah noch nie trauriger oder verängstigter aus, und selbst aus dieser Entfernung hat er seinen Arm in deine Richtung hochgerissen, als ob er dich mit seiner Magie ergreifen wird, aber er hat dich erschreckt und du gleitest rückwärts über den Rand ab, sanftes Blau über dir, nach nichts greifend.</p><p>Du fällst hinunter und dein letzter Gedanke, bevor deine Seele zerplatzt, ist, dass du das hier erklären musst.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Du sackst in dich zusammen mit Sonne auf deiner Haut und Musik in der Luft. Dieses Mal weißt du, wo du bist und musst dich nicht erst orientieren um dich umzudrehen und Sans zu finden.</p><p>Er hat erneut seinen Teller fallenlassen, aber diesmal sieht er eher entsetzt aus als wütend. Du kannst von deinem Sitzplatz aus seine zitternden Hände sehe, und die Leute starren schon wieder. Du weichst einen Schritt zurück und dann noch einen, und dann rennst du. Du schaffst es bis zum Parkplatz bevor er dich von hinten erwischt und dich an seiner Brust fast zerdrückt. Er muss eine Abkürzung genommen haben um dich zu überholen- du trittst mit deinen Beinen und wehrst dich, aber er hält dich nur noch fester und du entspannst dich nicht bis du hörst, wie er schnieft.</p><p>„kleines-“ sagt er als du dich beruhigt hast, „was zur hölle?“</p><p>Du kannst fühlen wie du zitterst aber du kannst dich nicht umdrehen und du kannst nicht die Worte formen, die du möchtest und das einzige, was aus deinem Mund kommt, wenn du ihn öffnest ist, „<em>Es tut mir leid.“</em></p><p>Er umarmt dich noch stärker und deine Knöchel werden weiß, so sehr umklammerst du seinen Oberarm durch sein Shirt, und du sagst es immer wieder, obwohl du es nicht willst. Du kannst nichts anderes sagen. Du weißt nicht, was du sonst sagen könntest.</p><p>Als ihm dämmert, dass du dich nicht beruhigen wirst, nimmt er dich hoch, wie er es damals gemacht hat, als du noch klein warst und du an jedem hingst wie ein gestresster Koala, und du vergräbst dein Gesicht an seiner Schulter und zitterst gegen ungewollte Entschuldigungen und Tränen, die nicht kommen werden, und er bringt dich über eine bekannte Abkürzung nach Hause. Sein Zuhause. Merkwürdigerweise fühlst du dich besser auf der kaputten Matratze und der ungewaschenen Bettwäsche, und das hasst du noch mehr, und als du zu erschöpft bist um ihn noch weiter zu umklammern erschlaffst du an seinen Rippen, schnell und flach schluchzend, wie ein Kind.</p><p>„warum?“ fragt er, aber du kannst ihn nicht ansehen.</p><p>„Es tut mir leid,“ sagst du erneut.</p><p>„ich habe tori angerufen um zu fragen, ob es dir gut geht als ich nichts von dir gehört habe,“ seine Stimme bebt, „sie sagte, du seist zu mir gekommen, und ich- jesus christus, kleines, ich es  wusste einfach, und, uh, ich konnte dich nicht finden, egal, wo ich nach dir gesucht habe- wir haben alle angerufen- und ich dachte- ich dachte, ich sei zu spät und dann- und dann war ich es, ich-“</p><p>Er zittert so sehr wie du bevor. Du hast alles vermasselt.</p><p>„Es tut mir leid,“ sagst du.</p><p>„was hast du dir dabei <em>gedacht</em>?“ sagt er und hebt dein Gesicht an damit du ihn ansiehst. Dein Mund öffnet sich und du denkst nicht, dass irgendwas herauskommen wird, aber dem ist nicht so.</p><p>„Ich dachte,“ sagst du heiser, „ich dachte, wenn ich tot wäre, dann könnte ich keine Gefahr mehr darstellen- ich konnte doch nicht- konnte doch nicht wieder in Versuchung geraten zu- zu resetten- ich- ich liebe euch alle einfach so sehr und was wäre, wenn ich- dann- ich dachte, wenn ich jetzt einfach aufhören würde, dann werde ich nie wieder die Chance haben und niemand wird sich je wieder vor mir fürchten müssen, und-“</p><p>Der Blick von Entsetzen, der über sein Gesicht huscht, stoppt deine Tirade.</p><p>„du denkst wirklich, dass wir keine freunde sind, nicht wahr?“ sagt er, so leise, dass du es fast nicht hörst. Du kannst dich nicht einmal dazu bewegen, den Kopf zu schütteln also drückst du deinen Kopf einfach wieder an seine Brust.</p><p>„Ich weiß, dass du Angst vor mir hast,“ sagst du, „ich weiß, dass du mich nur deshalb hierherkommen lässt, obwohl du meinen Anblick nicht ertragen kannst. Ich weiß, wen du siehst, wenn du aufwachst und ich hier bin und ich weiß, dass du es hasst,“ stammelst du, „ich weiß, dass du mich nur deswegen glücklich machen willst, weil du weißt, was ich dir antun kann, wenn ich es nicht bin und ich- ich kann nicht mehr so leben, ich kann so nicht mehr sein, ich will nicht mehr die Art von Mensch sein, vor der du dich fürchtest, ich kann nicht- ich kann nicht- ich kann nicht-“</p><p>„es tut mir leid,“ sagt er schließlich. Deine Finger verkrampfen sich um den Stoff seiner Jacke. „ich kann eine menge dinge nicht besonders gut, kleines. ich bin kein guter wissenschaftler, kein guter bruder oder freund oder verantwortungsbewusster erwachsener oder-“ er wird einen Moment lang still. „ich bin in nichts wirklich gut außer darin, alles zu vermasseln, nehm‘ ich an.“</p><p>„Du fluchst nur so viel, wenn du wütend bist,“ sagst du ohne groß nachzudenken und er kichert, ein unerwartetes leises Lachen.</p><p>„yeah. nicht auf dich.“</p><p>Einen Moment lang sagst du nichts, aber zumindest fühlst du dich nicht mehr so schlecht wie vorher. „<em>Hast </em>du Angst vor mir?“</p><p>Er denkt einen sehr realen Moment über die Frage nach. Du schätzt das- du willst eine ehrliche Antwort, keine leere, wohlgesinnte Bestätigung. </p><p>„ja,“ sagt er schließlich, „aber ich würde eher hundert weitere timelines durchstehen als das nochmal mitansehen zu müssen. bitte, tu das nie wieder.“</p><p>„Werde ich nicht.“</p><p>„ich wollte nie, dass du denkst, dass ich- dass ich mich nur um dich kümmere, weil ich denke, dass ich das tun muss oder irgendwas in der art. du bist meine familie, kleines, ehrlich. du denkst, dass nur du mir angst machst? ich hab‘ dabei zugesehen, wie undyne dich wie fischstäbchen aufgespießt hat. ich hab‘ gesehen, wie asgore dich fertig gemacht hat- zur hölle, kleines, ich habe timelines gesehen, in denen du es nicht mal aus den ruinen geschafft hast und ich wusste, dass es sie gab, wusste, was passiert war, ich bin nicht dumm, ich-“ er stoppt und runzelt die Stirn und hält sich seine knochigen Hände vor die Augen. „ich habe immer noch angst, dass ich eines tages aufwache und du nicht schnell genug reagieren wirst, und ich eine freundliche erinnerung daran kriege, welche farbe menschliches blut hat. das will ich nicht. es macht mir angst.“</p><p>Du weißt nicht wirklich, was du sagen sollst, also sagst du gar nichts, sondern seufzt einfach nur in sein Shirt und du kannst fühlen, wie dein Atem durch seine Rippen bläst.</p><p>„Ich werde es nicht noch einmal tun,“ sagst du nachdem die Stille angefangen hat wehzutun.</p><p>„danke.“</p><p>„Also was jetzt?“ fragst du. „Machen wir jetzt einfach so weiter wie bisher? Nachschrecken bis wir das nächste Mal versuchen, uns gegenseitig im Schlaf umzubringen?“</p><p>„vielleicht solltest du wieder damit anfangen, in toris haus zu schlafen. ich meine, uh, kleine schritte und so, definitiv kein kalter entzug, aber das sollte unser ziel sein. von dieser co-abhängigen, selbstzerstörerischen scheiße hier wegzukommen,“ sagt er, mit der Hand abwinkend, und du nickst. „du hast meine nummer. ruf‘ mich einfach an, wenn chara dich aufweckt.“</p><p>Du nickst ein wenig selbstsicherer, denn es klingt durchaus gut. Ein Ziel, auf das du hinarbeiten kannst, klingt gut.</p><p>„und ich werde versuchen, weniger streng zu sein, wenn sowas nochmal vorkommt, okay? es ist- es ist nicht so schlimm, wie ich es immer darstelle. ich will, dass wir durch diese scheiße durchkommen, alle von uns, aber der tod ist- ein anderer baseballplatz. friedhof. was auch immer.“</p><p>Du lachst über seinen halbherzigen Versuch an einem Witz obwohl er nicht mal Sinn macht und auch nicht wirklich lustig ist, und du bemerkst, dass du aufgehört hast zu weinen. Deine Augen sind trocken.</p><p>„wir sind freunde, kleines. wir sind eine <em>familie.</em> ende der geschichte. ich bin froh, dass ich dich kenne, mit und ohne resetten. ich war froh, dich kennengelernt zu haben, selbst bevor ich wusste, dass du die anomalie bist, okay?“</p><p>Du nickst und seufzt, und trotz deiner Müdigkeit fühlst du dich besser.</p><p>„in diesem sinne- wenn du willst, kannst du den speicherpunkt von vorne laden und wir können zurückgehen und die party noch einmal von anfang an genießen, huh?“</p><p>Für einen Moment fragst du dich, ob das wohl eine Art Test ist bei dem du durchfallen kannst, aber du atmest tief ein und nickst ein letztes Mal. „Countdown ab zehn, okay?“</p><p>Du schaust nach oben und sein Lächeln ist ausnahmsweise mal echt, und du atmest noch einmal tief ein und öffnest das Menü in deinem Kopf. Er zählt langsam herunter, und als er bei der eins angelangt ist schließt du deine Augen und lädst das Spiel.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>